


El amor no existe

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Raphael (TMNT), Genderbending, Rape, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Al ser explotado por su padre, Oroku Saki, Raphael no puede creer en el amor, sin embargo, alguien especial llegará que le ayudara a sanar su corazón herido.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Saki había discutido con su mujer hasta el punto de llegar el punto de golpearla; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; la fémina pidió el divorcio y con ello intentó quedarse con su hijo nacido en esa familia llena de odio y dolor; sin embargo Saki tenía a amigos y colegas que le ayudaron a quedarse con su amado mutante; la mujer tuvo que irse sin decir nada, no pudo alejar a su hijo de aquel demonio que bien sabía que le haría una vida de infierno.

— Papá -dijo el mutante de los orbes verdes- ¿A dónde fue mamá? ¿Volverá, verdad? -sonrió y giró su cabeza sin despegar las manos del cristal 

— No, Raphael -dijo Saki mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la tortuga- ella no volverá, nos abandonó por alguien más, de a partir de ahora solo somos tú y yo -lo abrazó 

— ¿Ella nos amaba? -preguntó regresando su vista a la ventana donde podía sentir el frío del cristal a causa de la tormentosa lluvia 

— De haber sido así, no se hubiera alejado, pero las cosas no son felices como muchos dicen, ven, volvamos a la cocina

Durante ese tiempo Raphael se dio cuenta de los fríos tratos que su padre le daba, siempre eran distantes y algo bruscos, no lo culpaba, tenía músculos muy fuertes bien marcados en sus brazos, quizás por esa razón lo lastimaba cuando lo abrazaba o daba las supuestas muestras de cariño; para Raphael así era el amor de su padre y el que conocía, gracias a ello Raphael no solía tener muchos amigos pues había apodado las costumbres de aquel hombre poderoso. 

Raphael estaba a las afueras de su nuevo colegio, bufaba con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, odiaba tener que cambiarse de lugar por su comportamiento, otra vez comenzar una vida social con desconocidos, por fortuna sería el chico malo de la escuela; Saki dejó a su hijo y después se marchó de vuelta a su trabajo.

Raphael miró al guía con algo de aburrimiento y posteriormente se apresuró a seguirlo. Luego de un rato Raphael conoció los lugares importantes de su colegio, al final de aquel recorrido tuvo que entrar a la penúltima clase.

— ¡Un chico nuevo! -dijo un mutante con pecas en sus mejillas- ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien! -dijo- ¡Soy Miguel Ángel, pero tú puedes decirme Mikey! 

— ¿Así son todos en este colegio? 

— ¿A qué te refieres con todos? -preguntó el pecoso mientras se quedaba pensativo por aquel comentario

— Muy energéticamente molestos -se cruzó de brazos; por fortuna la profesora aún no llegaba

— Ah... no creo que sea así -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de vuelta en su asiento- Yo por mi parte -dijo mientras colocaba su meñique por sobre su vestimenta- me encargo de alegrarle el día a los demás

— Ahora intentas hacerlo conmigo ¿no? -frunció el entrecejo y bufó, la actitud de ese mutante le impacientaba demasiado, esa sería una terrible desgracia 

— Más o menos, es que yo... vi que parecías tener un mal día, así que no hay nada mejor que sonreír -se levantó de su asiento y después se acercó a la tortuga temperamental y posteriormente tomó las mejillas del rudo y al final las estiró para crearle una sonrisa forzada

Raphael apartó las manos del pecoso muy bruscamente y al final le abofeteó; sus demás compañeros rieron ante lo que habían visto, les pareció gracioso ver cómo se trataban uno al otro, el pecoso se rindió de intentar darle una tarde feliz y sonriente, así que algo cabizbajo tuvo que regresar a su asiento, además la profesora estaba por comenzar su clase. 

O-O

En esos momentos Saki había llegado a su trabajo; salió del auto y posteriormente se encaminó a su empresa, lo que más le llamaba la atención en esos momentos era el descubrimiento del mutágeno y los múltiples beneficios que podría tener a base de ello; el hombre de la máscara subió hasta su preciado laboratorio, allí Baxter trabajaba para él acatando todas las órdenes que pedía. 

— Ah, Saki, llega temprano hoy

— ¿Cómo va el proceso del mutágeno esta vez? -levantó una ceja

— Ah... va muy bien... tal y como lo pidió... hasta ahora -sonrió nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos, puesto que Oroku Saki siempre le metía miedo con esa mirada tan fría que podía otorgarle

Saki agobiado se quitó el casco atemorizante y después sobó sus sienes, respiró hondo y luego caminó hasta el tanque de mutágeno.

— Ah -musitó Stockman, ese silencio le incomodaba bastante y más aún si se trataba de su jefe- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Su mujer ya no le ha molestado más con... lo de su hijo?

— ¡Ya no me recuerdes eso nunca más! -se dio la vuelta tan súbitamente asustando al moreno 

— Lo siento... solo quería saber cómo iba su vida... digo -traga grueso mientras se escuda detrás del escritorio- porque...siempre parece muy molesto -sonríe

Saki guarda silencio y vuelve a su postura normal.

— Por cierto ¿por qué quiso quedarse con... eh... Raphael? ¿Él también será parte de esta empresa? -levantó el ceño tratando de parecer curioso 

— No exactamente -dijo algo más calmado- lo necesito día a día para poder descargar mi ira con mi hijo

— ¿No le basta hacerlo con los que le rodean? ¡Qué patético! -pensó el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada y acomodaba sus anteojos 

— Además, presiento que Raphael me servirá para mutarlo otra vez

— ¿Dice que... será su conejillo de indias? -preguntó asustado, no podía creer que un padre tratase así a su único hijo, pero viniendo de Saki no le sorprendía bastante, pero si sentía pena por la tortuga 

— Exacto, no creo que desees que experimente contigo ¿¡Verdad?! -golpeó el escritorio 

— Ah... t-tiene mucha razón, después de todo usted... tiene el derecho de manipular todo lo que desee en su hijo, no hay problema... hasta yo lo haría -intentó darle la razón, después de todo necesitaba un aumento 

Saki sonrió malicioso.

O-O

En esos momentos Raphael salía del colegio, las malditas horas de aburrimiento habían terminado al fin, estaba por salir pero repentinamente el pecoso llegó a molestarle otra vez. Raphael volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

— ¡Otra vez tú! -comentó la ruda tortuga

— Sí, todavía no sé tu nombre

— ¡Raphael, ¿feliz?!

— ¡Mucho! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien, sé que hoy no tuvimos el mejor día 

De repente alguien empujó a Raphael a propósito, la tortuga se giró mientras bufaba, se había dado cuenta de que un chico que aparentaba ser gallardo lo había molestado, Raphael apretó su mandíbula mientras empuñaba sus manos. 

— ¡¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?! -espetó y luego el pecoso lo abrazó impidiendo que fuera a reclamar

— ¡No lo hagas, Leo tiene un grupo de amigos que no toleran que los molesten!

— ¡Ah, pero ellos son los que molestan!

— Exacto, es mejor evitar problemas ¿no lo crees? -sonrió y Raph se giró para verle

— Está bien, no haré nada estúpido por ahora, estoy cansado gracias a ti

— ¿De nada? -frunció el entrecejo 

— Bien, ya me voy -estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero el pecoso lo volvió a detener

— ¡No te puedes ir tan pronto! ¡Debes conocer a mis amigos! 

El temperamental pensaba que si Mikey era de una personalidad irritante, tal vez sus amigos lo serían o tal vez peor; mas no tenía nada que perder, tal vez de esa manera tendría un poco más de vida social y no con los tratos fríos de su padre, era bueno intentar algo nuevo. 


	2. 2

Mikey esperó a que sus amigos llegaran, luego de un rato una chica pelirroja y otro mutante tortuga de cinta púrpura llegaron, saludaron a Mikey con una sonrisa y luego se sorprendieron de ver a su acompañante.

Los dos acompañantes retrocedieron al ver al 'nuevo amigo' de Mikey, pues presentaba una apariencia y fría y quejumbrosa; pero Mikey se apresuró a decir que era inofensivo. 

— ¿Es... el chico nuevo del que hablaban? -preguntó el esbelto algo temeroso mientras se respaldaba disimuladamente detrás de April

— Exacto -comentó Mikey con una sonrisa- Él es Raphael y creo que necesita más amigos, no sonríe mucho, y presiento que es porque vive solo 

— Hola... Raphael -dijo la pelirroja

— Hola... -comentó el otro mutante- Soy... Donnie

— Y yo April

— Mucho gusto, supongo -dijo Raphael mientras se cruzaba de brazos 

— Así que -dijo el de naranja con una espléndida sonrisa- ¿les gustaría ser amigos de Raphael? -preguntó muy amablemente mientras abrazaba al de rojo; Raphael bufó, se le estaba haciendo tarde para volver. 

April y Donnie se miraron entre sí y luego se encogieron de hombros algún dudosos de aceptar. 

— Supongo -dijo el esbelto

— Sí, sí -dijo Raphael apartándose de Mikey- ya que los conocí es mejor que me vaya, me están esperando -dijo arrogante y algo monótono 

— Sí, lo entendemos -dijo Mikey- Entonces, te veremos mañana 

— Como sea 

Posteriormente Raphael se marchó sin decir nada más; mientras tanto Mikey regresó la vista a sus dos buenos amigos 

— Y ¿no es grandioso? -preguntó Mikey con una sonrisa muy energética 

— Mikey -dijo Donnie mientras se acercaba y tocaba su hombro- creo que sería mejor que no hagamos amistad con ese tipo de mutantes... especialmente Raphael, no parece ser amigable y mucho menos que necesite de... compañeros -trató de ser razonable 

— No creo que sea de ese tipo, el hecho es tratar con él, bueno, yo lo seguiré haciendo -mostró la lengua de manera infantil pero burlona a la vez

— Bueno, no perdemos nada -dijo la pelirroja 

Luego de un rato, Raphael llegó a su casa, nuevamente estaba en su morada, hogar dulce hogar; respiró hondo y después se recargó en la entrada, luego caminó hasta su sofá, cuando llegó se recostó en su cómodo asiento y posteriormente se puso a reflexionar lo que había hecho, respiró hondo y después se giró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. 

— ¡No creo que soy sea... el problema! ¡No puedo serlo! -comentó Raphael con algo de enojo, no quería pensar que su actitud era así, pues lo había adquirido bien de su padre y todos le idolatraban, por qué él no, respira hondo- tal vez deba de ser más... arrogante y engreído... tal vez así todos estén bajo mi control y me respeten -habló en referencia al mutante de cinta azul- y ese tonto pagará por esto 

....

Después de horas su padre llegó, vio a Raphael tumbado en el suelo, parecía decaído. No le tomó importancia y posteriormente subió a su habitación, cuando llegó este se encerró con seguro y luego de su maletín sacó algunos recipientes de mutágeno, ahora sería el encargado de experimentar con ellos, pues quería ver las formas en que podría convertir a Raphael para su propio beneficio.

...

En esos momentos Leonardo bebía un poco de alcohol junto a su pandilla de amigos.

— Será muy divertido jugar con el niño nuevo -comentó el de azul hacia sus acompañantes

— Exacto -dijo el conejo mientras dejaba la copa en la barra- Hace meses que necesitábamos a alguien nuevo

— Leonardo -dijo Casey- No lo subestimes, escuché que viene de una familia poderosa y de padres separados, sin mencionar que en su última escuela fue expulsado por su mal comportamiento de agresión e ira sin control 

Leonardo rodó los ojos, no quería ver que la otra tortuga era alguien mejor que él, no lo permitiría, y a pesar de la advertencia de Casey, haría un juego para el nuevo mutante que había entrado al colegio. 

— Ya veremos quién es el mejor, son solo palabras las que dices, además ese mutante

— Escuché que se llama Raphael -añadió Casey

— Bueno, como iba diciendo -carraspea- es posible que Raphael se haya enfrentado a otros chicos de menor rango de poder, pero nunca a nosotros, somos diferentes y le demostraremos cuál es su lugar en esta escuela -bebe el contenido de su botella y luego limpia sus labios- los veré mañana, chicos 

Se despidió y después se fue. 

...

Al otro día Raphael estaba buscando su aula, como era nuevo perdía a veces el hilo que debía seguir, además no le tomaba mucha importancia, Raphael giró una esquina y luego bufó con enojo.

— No puede ser... odio eso -caminó por el pasillo de la izquierda, por desgracia Leonardo pasó justamente cerca de allí, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y después se encaminó hacia dónde Raphael se había ido. 

Raphael giró otra esquina, después alzó la vista y sonrió de ver a su aula cerca de allí, giró su cabeza viendo el reloj de la pared, estaba asolo cinco minutos de que su primera clase comenzara. 

Avanzó un par de pasos pero de repente alguien por detrás le sujetó y posteriormente lo llevó hacia atrás, repentinamente lo dejó en contra pared; Raphael resolló y luego de ver de quién se trataba bufó mientras mostraba los dientes con furia. 

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Eres el estúpido Leonardo, no?! -espetó tratando de alejarlo; Leonardo sonrió malicioso

— Creo que ya sabes mi nombre ¿quién te lo dijo? 

— Tres palabras... qué te importa -masculló, luego le empujó- será mejor que me dejes en paz

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a hacerme algo? el hecho de que seas el hijo de Oroku Saki, no me intimadas, necesitarás algo más que eso -dijo mordazmente con una sonrisa cínica 

Esa mirada tan desafiante fue lo suficiente para hacer enojar a la tortuga de rojo, la sangre le hirvió y después empuñó su mano dispuesto a golpearlo, repentinamente se abalanzó hacia este intentando lastimarlo y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, Leonardo con una sonrisa mordaz esquivó los golpes del mutante temperamental, le parecía un medio de entretenimiento muy fácil; después de alejarse lo suficiente él golpeó el plastrón de Raphael, el de rojo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y después se colocó en sus rodillas, respiró hondo, eso solo molestó más a la tortuga, tragó grueso y luego se levantó y brincó sobre él.

De repente un profesor llegó al asunto viendo lo que estaba pasando-- ¡Alto! -exclamó el mayor; los dos mutantes se detuvieron; Raphael halaba la bandana de Leo y este último estaba por morder el brazo de la tortuga musculosa; el profesor ordenó que fueran a la dirección.

— Bien hecho, bobonardo -dijo Raph

— De nada -comentó mordaz Leo mientras movía sus 'cejas' de arriba y hacia abajo 


	3. 3

Los dos mutantes salían de la dirección con un reporte cada uno, el primero para Raphael y el tercero para Leonardo; Raphael se quedó quiero y luego respiró hondo, posteriormente este lo hizo añicos y al final lo tiró en un cesto de basura, Leonardo refunfuñó y luego acató la misma acción pero con una sonrisa cínica hacia el mutante temperamental. 

— Gracias por el reporte, bobonardo -comentó Raphael con sarcasmo- Más te vale nunca dirigirte de esta manera hacia a mí otra vez -masculló mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza.

— Eso será muy difícil para mí -tomó las mejillas del temperamental mientras las halaba fuertemente- no puedo hacerlo, esto es lo que los nuevos siempre deben de pasar

— ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso?! -espetó el temperamental, de repente el timbre sonó, Raphael tenía que volver a sus clases, ya había perdido una y no perdería más, tragó grueso sintiendo algo caliente en su interior, respiró hondo y después se marchó

Para Leonardo no era ningún problema perder clases o tener reportes, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

...

En esos momentos Destructor estaba enfrentando una demanda que recién le había llegado, exponía los peligros y riesgos que tenían al tratar con el mutágeno y por ello Saki tenía que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero; este lo ignoró y siguió tratando con lo suyo.

Una semana transcurrió cuando el departamento de salud junto a algunos hombres de seguridad llegaron a la empresa de Oroku Saki y a la fuerza le hicieron abandonar el proyecto; posteriormente Saki fue a su laboratorio y luego tomó algunos cilindros de mutágeno en secreto. Sin que nadie más los viera los guardó en su maletín, Saki sentía que su sangre se hervía, respiró hondo para calmarse, pues con ello tal vez tendría que mutar a alguien más y estaría de vuelta en el negocio del mutágeno, con los descubrimientos que podría hacer. 

— Eh... Saki ¿qué es lo que va a pasar? -preguntó Baxter acercándose a él- ¿Abandonaremos el mutágeno y todo el proyecto? -preguntó una vez más algo temeroso

— Me temo que sí, Stockman -dijo Saki, después alzó la vista al ver cómo aquellas personas le quitaban con cilindros de mutágeno.

Al final del día Saki tuvo que marcharse de vuelta a su hogar. 

Cuando llegó, este tomó su maletín y después caminó hacia su casa, llegó a la puerta y la abrió de un solo portazo; Raphael en el sofá se exaltó por aquel ruido, así que trató de ser amigable con su padre, por el brusco comportamiento de este.

— Linda noche, padre -comentó Raphael mientras se sentaba en el sofá- ¿Qué pasó contigo? Pareces molesto

— Lo estoy, me hicieron cancelar mi proyecto -masculló y apretó con fuerza su maletín

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¡Ese era el único lugar de donde sacabas dinero! -dijo algo asustado

— Ya lo veremos, quizás tú también te pondrás a trabajar conmigo, los dos mantendremos esta casa -dijo seriamente y luego se encaminó a su despacho.

...

Saki entró al cuarto y al final caminó hasta su despacho, posteriormente tomó su asiento mientras abría el maletín, la luz de los cilindros de mutágeno se hizo presente en su rostro, después sacó algunos cilindros y sonrió, quizás podría hacer más con ello, tal vez multiplicarlo, pero por el momento necesitaba encontrar un mejor trabajo.

...

Las semanas pasaban y Saki no podía encontrar ningún trabajo estable, a pesar de todo era un hombre prepotente dispuesto a dar un desempeño muy bueno en una oficina o algo por el estilo, pero por la cicatriz en su rostro se lo negaban; eso solamente molestó más a Oroku Saki.

Raphael había ido al colegio otra vez, Saki estaba en su hogar, justamente en su despacho viendo las posibilidades que podría tener, pero cada vez que quería tener una buena idea, algo se atravesaba pensando que no valdría la pena, pues en todos los trabajos que presentó siempre se lo negaban, respiró hondo y al final colocó sus manos en la cabeza respirando hondo de la frustración.

Saki maldecía al tiempo y a Baxter, pues si Stockman se hubiera apresurado a especializar el mutágeno, tal vez lo hubieran utilizado en alguien, se hubiera vuelto millonario por cambiar la forma de un ser viviente, apretó su mandíbula mientras apretaba con fuerza un cilindro de mutágeno, respiró hondo otra vez mientras levantaba la vista.

Pensó un poco dejando que su mente se relajara, quizás la clave para manejar el mutágeno fácilmente a su antojo debía agregar un poco de ADN para que cambiaran de forma y fueran manejables como para crear un ejército que le sirvieran. Poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía que contactar a Baxter para que agregara todo ese tipo de cosas científicas.

A la mañana siguiente Raphael salió de su habitación, tenía hambre, pues con el desempleo de su padre la comida se hacía escasa, además Destructor era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir que le regalaran comida. El mutante temperamental se encontró a su padre en el pasillo. Raphael tragó grueso y luego respiró hondo.

— Buen día padre... yo... me preguntaba sí... sí -balbucea un poco- ¿Habrá algo de comida hoy?

— No lo sé, pero tengo a alguien que nos ayudará 

— ¿Con ello ya habrá algo de comer? 

— Quizás, solo debo de vender algunos químicos, espero que Baxter no me falle ahora

Raphael con el estómago vacío, se fue al colegio; en esos momentos Destructor había llamado a Stockman.

Esperó una media hora y Baxter llegó en una hora, Saki se había impacientado, miraba con enojo al moreno.

— Lo lamento mucho, señor -dijo Stockman mientras dejaba sus herramientas en la mesa de Saki- Tuve un contratiempo antes de venir hasta acá, por favor, perdóneme la vida -se colocó de rodillas pidiendo piedad, conocía bien a Saki, y era mejor pedir perdón de rodillas

— Apresúrate, Baxter. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

— De acuerdo -dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y ajustaba sus anteojos- lo entiendo -respira hondo- Bien ¿Para qué me ha llamado? Debe ser algo importante para sacarme de mi colegio -sonrió nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos de una forma nerviosa 

— Tengo una idea ¿dices que no encontraste la manera de manejar el mutágeno? -preguntó fríamente

— Así es, señor. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene una corazonada? -frunció el entrecejo mientras se acercaba 

— Tengo la idea de que se puede manejar con ayuda del ADN que quieres transformar 

— Bueno señor..., eso ya se ha usado, por esa razón su mujer fue una mutante y hay científicos que dejaron de experimentar con el mutágeno al ser muy peligroso, digamos que ya es un caso perdido y no hay necesidad que siga tratando de manejarlo a su voluntad.

— Tienes razón, creo que no pensé bien las cosas al estar alterado con mi experimento; podríamos hacer un retromutágeno o usarlo para cambiar formas por segunda vez a los mutantes; sería un buen negocio que podríamos empezar, ahora lo quiero para que cambie la forma

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? -preguntó fríamente otra vez

— Si... explicara mejor... tal vez no preguntaría dos veces

— No me refiero a cambiar formas en el sentido de un animal como mi hijo, me refiero a cambiar el género

— Ah, supongo que sí, solo debo de tener una muestra del género opuesto y colocarlo en el mutágeno, es posible que el resultado sea 50/50, por favor... esté consciente de que es posible que no funcione y después... quiera echarme toda la culpa -murmuró

— Muy bien, quiero que lo hagas hoy mismo

— Claro, solo... necesito algunas muestras de ADN y células -sonrió- de lo que desea- espero que funcioné -susurró para sí, pues de esa manera empezaría un negocio sucio con Saki 


	4. 4

Saki sujetó el busto de la tortuga temperamental, Raphael resolló pero no podía hacer nada, sus manos estaban atadas con sogas y su boca estaba vendada para que no pudiera protestar de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Saki haló la camia de Raphael haciendo que sus pechos redondos y bien voluminosos salieran con un leve rebote, Raphael se sonrojó.

— Vamos, pueden probar de ella

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba del dueño del prostíbulo, Raphael regresó a verle estando sobre una mesa- ¿¡No se suponía que tenías un hijo?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! -espetó el tigre

Saki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se quitaba el casco, luego miró de reojo a los hombres y mutantes curiosos que se acercaban para ver aquella bella tortuga de cuervo escultural y provocativo con solo mirar. Raphael se estaba incomodando.

— ¿Recuerdas que manipularía mejor el mutágeno que los científicos? -inquirió Saki con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios, el tigre se quedó paralizado- Pues ya lo hice, ahora él es una ella

Los hombres y mutantes que estaban cerca se quedaron lívidos, pues el cuerpo de la fémina se veía tan real que era imposible que cumpliera con el propósito de Saki.

— Tiger Claw -dijo Oroku Saki regresándola a ver- Hazle un espacio a mi hija, quiero que trabaje aquí quiera o no, sé que pagan muy bien por la virginidad de una

— Así es -dijo el felino- pero solo dura por un tiempo

— No te preocupes, diseñé bien el cuerpo de Raphaela para este tipo de casos, cada vez que quieren hacerlo con ello, será como la primera vez, digamos que nunca se va a desgastar -dijo sátiro 

— Eso suena bien -dijo el tigre

— Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella, no tomaré cargos por lo que suceda, siempre y cuando la paga sea buena, créanme, disfrutaran mucho de su cuerpo 

Los hombres y mutantes estaban en duda, cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Alguien entró al prostíbulo, este se quedó quieto de ver que aparentemente estaban negociando con una nueva chica que trabajaría en el prostíbulo, por qué no intentar con algo nuevo, nuca se había metido con una mutante pero esa fémina de orbes verdes parecía tan llamativa. 

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Cómo dejé que esto sucediera?! ¡No soy una chica y ahora mi padre... me va a... prostituir! -pensó Raphael con el temor en su mirada, poco a poco veía como los hombres y mutantes se acercaban para ver y probar parte de su cuerpo, querían ver que fueran reales todo y cada una de sus partes más íntimas-- ¡Creí que era importante para él! -pensó internamente 

....

Horas antes; Raphael había llegado de la escuela, se sentía alguien sucio por lo ocurrido en aquel lugar. 

— ¡Vamos, Raph! -decía el pecoso muy amablemente dándole todo su almuerzo- Debes tener hambre

— Sí -dijo ApriL- Suena difícil por lo que estás pasando 

— No seas orgulloso y acepta la comida -dijo Donnie- si no comes por un tiempo puede que te llegues a enfermar y sea peor para tu padre 

— ¡¿No lo escucharon, imbéciles?! -espetó la tortuga temperamental haciendo que los tres se asustaran de su repentino comportamiento- ¡No quiero, eso es para débiles que piden comida como unos pordioseros!

— No está de más que te ayuden cuando lo necesitas -añadió la pelirroja 

— Además, no hace daño a nadie, más bien alimenta el alma -dijo el pecoso mientras que un aura dorada aparecía a su alrededor, Raphael respiró hondo y luego restregó su mano por sobre su cara, rendido aceptó la ayuda de sus 'amigos' 

Raphael comió un poco de los alimentos que les ofrecían sus amigos, después de comer un poco pudo saciar su hambre, pero aun así había sido poco de lo que acostumbraba a comer; Leonardo pasaba cerca de allí y había escuchado lo suficiente como para iniciar una disputa otra vez.

Raphael se había separado de sus compañeros, necesitaba beber un poco de agua de los bebedores, este llegó dispuesto a tomar un poco de agua pero de repente Leo apareció con una sonrisa gallara que perturbó la tranquilidad de Raph.

— ¡No puede ser otra vez tú!

— Veo que estás pasando por una situación económica, sabía que una familia como la tuya no soportaría tener un poder con esa clase de temperamental

— ¡Idiota, fue por otro motivo! -espetó mientras se reincorporaba

— Por cierto, lindo rotito -dijo al ver la grieta en el plastrón de Raph, este rápidamente la cubrió- Bueno, tengo que irme, por cierto, espero que sobrevivas toda la semana sin que tu padre trabaje en aquella empresa, muy pronto te veré mendigar por las calles

El rudo estaba por ir a callarlo y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, sin embargo su estómago rugió nuevamente pidiendo más comida, por esa razón decidió hacer nada y seguir con su camino.

...

Raphael estaba en su casa, escuchaba sonidos extraños viniendo del despacho de su padre, temeroso subió al mencionado lugar, muy lentamente abrió la puerta viendo lo que su padre y trabajador hacían.

— Por fin, ya está hecho -comentó Saki

— Ahora ¿con quién quiere que lo pruebe? ¿Tal vez usted, Maestro?

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

— Padre -los dos egresaron a ver a la puerta- ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?

Saki esbozó una sonrisa.

— Hijo mío, ven. Tú serás el sujeto de prueba -caminó hasta él y lo llevó hasta su escritorio, después lo sentó en su asiento 

— ¿Para qué?

— Sobre un experimento que estoy trabajando, si funciona me hará millonario otra vez

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, solo debes de aceptar que lo probemos contigo

Raphael asintió temeroso mirando a s padre, con esa simple acción Baxter ató las manos de la tortuga en la silla y sus piernas igual, después colocó múltiples agujas en su piel que lo atravesaron hasta su carne junto a algunos cableados, ahora Raphael veía que había sido una estupidez haber aceptado. 

— P-Padre... cambié de opinión

— Muy tarde, hijo mío... Baxter, comienza la mutación

— De acuerdo, maestro 

El moreno se apresuró a presionar algunos botones y poco a poco el mutágeno empezó a pasar por los cableados; Raph se alarmó de ver el mutágeno acercarse a su piel, hasta que de repente un alarido se escuchó, el mutágeno quemaba su piel y su interior, sentía un ardor imparable y sumamente molesto, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Baxter -murmuró Saki

— ¿Sí?

— Quiero que le añadas una particularidad, lo necesito estéril

— Está bien, trataré de agregar eso ahora mismo -abrió unos cilindros y luego colocó una sustancia más; Raphael gritó otra vez

Después de minutos de dolor y agonía para el temperamental; el dolor cesó tan súbitamente, el rudo respiraba agitadamente manteniendo su ojos cerrados, casi hasta el punto de contener su llanto; Saki asintió y enseguida dejó libre a la tortuga, Raphael trató de levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron, posteriormente se quitó las agujas y cables de su cuerpo; poco a poco sintió otro dolor más en su cuerpo, especialmente en su plastrón y en su parte baja.

Destructor tomó un frasco de cilindro, se había gastado demasiado y solo quedaba una mínima porción.

— Baxter, espero que tus años de estudio como científico, te ayuden a duplicar esta mínima sustancia de mutágeno

— Haré todo lo que pueda señor -Saki dejó el cilindro en el escritorio y luego caminó hasta la tortuga en el suelo

— Raphael, levántate 

El mutante en el suelo abrió sus ojos y luego se quedó lívido de ver que algo extraño colgaba de su plastrón, con el rostro sonrojado se levantó, su cuerpo había cambiado por completo. 

— De ahora en adelante serás mi fuente de ingresos de la manera más fácil 

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -se cubre los pechos con sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo

— Ya lo verás muy pronto, mi querida Raphaela 


	5. 5

Destructor había puesto a su hija en su automóvil, Baxter ya se había ido a su respectiva casa, puesto que ya había terminado de hacer el Mandado de Saki; Raphael estaba asustado, su padre estaba conduciendo muy rápido y no sabía a dónde la iba a llevar. 

— ¡Padre, a dónde vamos! -inquirió preocupada la fémina

Destructor piso el freno tan abruptamente-- Dime una cosa ¿quiere seguir teniendo la vida que siempre tuvimos?

— E-Eso creo 

— Me alegra escuchar eso y si deseas tener comida en la mesa para el día de mañana, necesitamos que entres a un trabajo sucio

— ¿A-A qué te refiere con eso? -preguntó Raph algo temerosa, el semáforo cambió a verde y posteriormente Saki piso el acelerador dejando con la duda a Raphael.

Después de un rato Saki se estacionó abruptamente en una avenida muy solitaria, Raph tragó grueso y luego la puerta trasera se abrió, Saki la tomó de la muñeca y posteriormente la sacó.

— ¡Ah, padre, me lastimas! -dijo Raph

— Tranquila

— Y bien ¿cuál es ese trabajo que dices? 

— Quiero que trabajes de prostituta 

Raph palideció mientras achicaba sus pupilas, las palabras emitidas por su padre le hacían retumbar su cabeza, no, era inaudito, con mayores razones entendía por qué s padre la había cambiado de sexo, tragó grueso y luego sonrió temerosa hacia su padre.

— ¿No puedo hacerlo de otra manera? ¡Puedo conseguir un empleo! ¡Cualquiera, pero... más decente! 

Saki ya había esperado por mucho tiempo a buscar un trabajo, era demasiado orgulloso para no pedir alimento, pero su estómago rugía cada vez que pensaba en comida, además si Raphaela se metía en otro trabajo tendría que esperar por lo menos unas semanas más para su primer cheque, Saki apretó su mandíbula, estaba enojad, no iba a permitir eso, así que comenzó a presionar la muñeca de la fémina.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Padre... me lastimas!

— ¡Silencio! ¡Harás lo que yo te diga! ¡Si me amas como yo a ti, llevarás esto a cabo! 

— Pero... pero -mencionó Raph con los ojos cristalinos, era la primera vez que se sentía impotente hacia su padre, tragó conteniendo el nudo en su garganta, conocía parte de la biología de las chicas y no quería perder su virginidad, pues todo el tiempo había crecido como hombre y no como una fémina; ahora no entendía por qué las lágrimas se avecinaban, tal vez era porque su cuerpo había cambiado a la parte más sentimental de su ser- No quiero

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Me llevará mucho tiempo volver a duplicar el fluido para empezar a vender, no puedo esperar más! -espetó -Y si no lo aceptas por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas -dijo fríamente, Raph respiró agitada para tratar de calmarse, las palabras de su padre eran decisivas, Raph tenía miedo, no quería, no quería ser tocado por otro hombre o mutante, Raph se forcejeó y abruptamente se separó del agarre brusco de su padre, Saki estaba desconcertado 

— ¡No quiero, no quiero, no soy hembra! ¡Tú me cambiaste! 

Saki veía venir eso, respiró hondo y después abrió la puerta delantera de su auto, rato después sacó una cuerda y una cinta adhesiva; Raph palideció de ver las intenciones de su padre, ella empezó a correr para escapar de la tormentosa idea que decía su padre; Saki logró atraparla, subió a su cuero y colocó la venda en su boca, posteriormente le dio la media vuelta y ató sus manos.

— Me alegra que trajeras la ropa de tu madre -dijo sátiro Saki

Raph solo tragó saliva mientras que sus orbes se humedecían.

Sin poderlo evitar Saki la cargó en su hombro dispuesto a llevarlo a lo más profundo del local secreto.

Después de un rato las puertas se abrieron súbitamente llamando la atención de todos los hombres poderosos y peligrosos; un felino apareció mirando suspicaz lo que pasaba; Saki sonrió y posteriormente llevó a su hija al centro del local para que todos la pudieran admirar. 

Los mafiosos y personas poderosas se acercaron para ver.

— Saki ¿qué es lo que traes ahora? -preguntó Tiger Claw cruzándose de brazos

— Vengo a ofrecerles a una empleada más 

— ¿Quién es? -preguntó otra vez el felino

— Es mi hija

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca escuché que tuvieras una hija! 

— Logré cambiar la estructura del mutágeno -dijo fríamente hacia el felino

Raphael estaba paralizado la ver a todos esos hombres posar su mirada en su cuerpo, especialmente entre sus piernas por debajo de aquella falda y sus pechos voluminosos, Raph cerró sus ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. 

— Por el momento no vengo para explicar lo que hice con mi hijo o no, vengo a darles una hermosa fémina que cumplirá su más sucios caprichos

— ¿Es menor de edad? -preguntó uno de la multitud

— Por supuesto -dijo sin pena

La oferta de usar a la fémina tortuga era tentadora-- ¿Es virgen? 

— Por supuesto y lo será por siempre 

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiere hacerlo? 

— No importa, no tomaré cargos por esto, después de todo es una orden que le pido a ella, que venda su cuerpo 

— ¿Cómo sabemos si sus pechos son reales? 

— Pueden tocarlos -dijo Saki llevando sus mano hasta el busto de la fémina, enseguida rompió la prenda mostrando sus atributos, Raph tragó grueso viendo las acciones de su padre; los hombres y mutantes se sorprendieron de los bien cuidados que estaban- Con un cuerpo así deberían de pagar mucho -dejó en paz a su hija y luego caminó hasta el tigre- ¿Cuánto ganan aquí por cada vez que se acuestan?

— Depende -dijo el tigre- si su cuerpo vale mucho y no se desgasta a lo largo de todo este tiempo, será considerada un manjar, tal vez la coloquemos como las recomendada, supongo que la modificaste a tu antojo

— Así es, necesitaba dinero rápido y esta fue la única movida que pude hacer con ese mutágeno tan especial 

— Me parece bien -dijo el tigre del parche- Entonces, deja que la clientela opine

Saki y Tiger Claw guardaron silencio; Raphael estaba al borde del llanto por aquellas miradas como si fuera un objeto de gran valor, los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, los mutantes y humanos dudaban de usar a la fémina, pues escucharon que se trataba de un varón realmente, no estaban muy seguros y eso solo hacía dudar de su orientación, tal vez era un juego sucio que planeaban para hacerlos quedar mal como unos patéticos, peor su la situación venía de Saki.

Los hombres y mutantes estaban en duda, cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Alguien entró al prostíbulo, este se quedó quieto de ver que aparentemente estaban negociando con una nueva chica que trabajaría en el prostíbulo, por qué no intentar con algo nuevo, nunca se había metido con una mutante pero esa fémina de orbes verdes parecía tan llamativa. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó para escuchar mejor todo el alboroto que se estaba armando. Al ver que nadie pagaba por la supuesta nueva fémina, este avanzó un poco más captando la atención de todos. 

— Bien, yo pagaré por estar con ella en su primera noche, será muy divertido 

Raph regresó sus orbes para verle mejor, se exaltó demasiado, tragó grueso y luego intentó forcejearse. 

Oroku Saki dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. 

— Me agrada este muchacho, espero que la paga sea buena, mi pequeña es virgen aun y su cuerpo deseable -dijo algo mordaz para Raph

— Por supuesto, siempre que pago procuro que sea de mi agrado -se acercó a la mutante y luego tocó su mejilla derecha- Hecho, pago por su virginidad

— Anda, ve y diviértete con ella

El moreno cargó a la fémina en sus brazos y después fue a una habitación asignada por el felino, Saki salió del prostíbulo, pues no valía la pena estar allí, así que esperaría a Raphaela en su hogar, después de todo no estaba tan lejos para ella. 

Muy lentamente la puerta se cerró; y poco a poco el moreno dejó a la tortuga en la cama, se deshizo de su vendaje y con su navaja quitó la soga que aprisionaba las manos de ella; Raph no podía moverse aun estando en libertad, su corazón latía rápidamente.

— E-Espera... por favor... no hagas esto 

— Tranquila, voy a pagar ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Raph retrocedió, sus piernas no funcionaban bien del todo, pues el miedo le corrompía. 


End file.
